


environmentally conscious

by k_yoong



Series: baekhei fics [1]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, in an ideal world this would be rated E but it is not and i am sorry for that, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yoong/pseuds/k_yoong
Summary: All Lucas wants is to take a shower in peace. All Baekhyun wants is to bond with his new bandmate.They meet somewhere in the middle.





	environmentally conscious

**Author's Note:**

> i asked on twitter if anyone thought baekhyun had showered with the super m members yet and no one was brave enough to answer me so now this exists.

The first time Lucas hears a knock, he thinks he might be hallucinating. 

It’s just past one in the morning when they get back to the hotel from their showcase, and all Lucas wants to do is take a shower and pass out in bed. He’s about halfway through the first task when another knock comes, this time more insistent. 

Against his better judgement, Lucas ignores the pounding on his door in favor of washing the conditioner out of his hair. The knocks increase in volume alarmingly before dropping off altogether, and he sighs in momentary relief before he hears the telltale sound of his room door unlocking and suddenly the door to his bathroom slams open. He briefly contemplates calling security before the shower door slides open to reveal a fresh-faced Baekhyun, clad in a bathrobe and holding an offensively pink bottle of what Lucas can only assume to be shampoo.

Before he can stutter out any number of questions running through his head, like - “How did you get in here?” or “Do you know what time it is?” or “Did you somehow find out that I checked your ass out today during practice and are here to hapkido my ass for it?” - Baekhyun beams at him, looking for all the world like he didn’t just break into someone’s bathroom in the early hours of the morning and acting as if this is a Totally Normal And Not Weird Thing To Do Between Bandmates. 

Lucas wonders if maybe this _ is _ a Totally Normal And Not Weird Thing To Do for the elder. 

“Hi!” Baekhyun chirps, dropping his bathrobe casually and pushing past a bewildered Lucas to step in front of him into the shower. The confusion must be evident on his face because Baekhyun explains, unprompted, “I got a spare key to your room from the hotel staff.” 

Summoning all the willpower in the world to keep his eyes above waist-level, Lucas nods stiffly. He thinks to himself that this shower has never felt smaller before this very moment, and inwardly curses Lee Soo Man for cheaping out on their hotel rooms. “Right,” he starts, trying to match the leader’s level of composure. “But why?”

If Baekhyun notices that his voice cracks on the last word, he blessedly decides to ignore it. “It’s called being environmentally conscious. And also we’re bonding.” he explains patiently, as if this is all very obvious and Lucas is the one being weird. “Now wash my hair, please?” The shorter hands off the pink bottle to him. Lucas focuses on trying Very Extremely Hard not to think about how Baekhyun’s hand barely reaches halfway around the bottle while his own hand wraps the entire circumference comfortably and wow isn’t that interesting and wouldn’t it be interesting, just for scientific purposes, to see Baekhyun’s hand wrapped around other things -

The younger fumbles and squirts approximately ten times the recommended amount of shampoo into his hands before forcefully shoving his hands into Baekhyun’s hair to hopefully distract from his very obvious slip-up and his growing problem down south.

_ I should never have agreed to be in this band. Don’t look at his thighs. Don’t look at his thighs. Don’t look at his thighs _.

“Don’t look at his thighs.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Lucas half-yells, working his fingers into Baekhyun’s scalp with increased and unnecessary vigor before tugging his head gently to rinse the suds out of his hair. “Aren’t you tired, hyung? You seem tired. You should sleep.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes and leans into his touch, humming in acknowledgement. “You’re right, I should.” Lucas nods, even though he knows the elder can’t see him, and allows his hands to slip away from the smaller, lingering on the nape of his neck for longer than strictly necessary before they fall back by his sides. 

“But I was hoping I could sleep here?” Baekhyun looks up at him through half-lidded eyes, bottom lip jutting out the way it always does when he knows he’s about to get his way. “I never sleep alone when I go on tour with EXO. Hyung is lonely.” 

Lucas momentarily forgets how to breathe. “Yeah, that’s totally fine,” he chokes out, though it’s unnecessary. He’s never said no to the pink-haired male. Everyone knows that. Baekhyun knows it too.

The man in question smiles sunnily at him, eyes crinkling at thc corners, and reaches for Lucas’ body wash in the corner of the shower. For two glorious and extremely short-lived seconds, Lucas sees an end in sight to the most confusing twenty minutes of his entire life, and thinks he might get out of this with his dick limp and dignity intact. 

“In that case,” Baekhyun says innocently, turning around and generously squeezing a dollop of Lucas’ body wash into his (pretty, so pretty, how on Earth can any human’s hands be this pretty) hands. He unceremoniously places a palm on the younger’s shoulder, “I’ll wash your back for you. It’s important for a leader to take care of his members, you know?”

Lucas makes a noise of what he hopes sounds like agreement but might sound more like a dying woodland animal. He momentarily thinks about the implications of that statement, and whether that means Baekhyun’s done this with Mark, or Taeyong, or Ten, and decides to shut that thought out of his mind completely. 

Baekhyun’s hands trail to his biceps and work a lather into his skin gently, and Lucas attempts to distract himself by looking up to the ceiling and mentally reciting a prayer in every language he knows. By the time he’s worked through English, Mandarin, Cantonese, and Korean, he risks a glance down only to see Baekhyun staring at his dick with barely concealed interest.

He makes another dying noise. 

Baekhyun smiles again, purposefully blank and placid, and pats him on the ass gently. “Go rinse off now,” he says brightly, stepping out and shaking the water in his hair out, not unlike a puppy. “And take care of that before you come to bed.”

The elder gestures meaningfully in the direction of Lucas’ crotch and grabs a towel before bouncing out of the bathroom with more energy than anyone should have at what now is damn near two in the morning. 

Too tired to think about how embarrassed he objectively should be, Lucas wraps a hand around himself, groans in frustration, and leans his head against the shower wall. 

He really should never have agreed to be in this band. 


End file.
